Cent Années
by Zeaphir
Summary: [OS] C'est long, un siècle. Mais le temps qui passe rend plus sage, selon les préceptes de Nayru. Et les Prodiges, présences prisonnières des Créatures Divines, ont eu le temps de réfléchir, raisonner, penser. Les tords ne sont pas qu'à l'ennemi, ils l'ont bien remarqué.


_C'est long, un siècle. Mais__ le temps qui passe rend plus sage, ____selon les préceptes de Nayru__. Et les Prodiges, présences prisonnières des Créatures Divines, ont eu le temps de réfléchir, raisonner, penser. Les tords ne sont pas qu'à l'ennemi, ils l'ont bien remarqué._

* * *

**_Disclaimer :__ L'univers de_ The Legend of Zelda_ tout comme la couverture appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs, pas à moi. Je n'ai que l'histoire._**

* * *

** Ce truc est très court, mais bonne lecture tout de même. ******Je ne prend pas en compte les éléments des DLC. Suite peut-être possible.****

* * *

**Cent Années**

* * *

Un siècle entier.

Cent longues années d'attente et d'abandon. Cent longues années que les Prodiges, autrefois dignes et fiers, avaient passé à errer, prisonniers sans consistance des gigantesques machines qui pourtant étaient destinées à leur commandement.

Cent longues années pour penser, se souvenir, réfléchir.

Les quatre élus d'Hyrule avaient eu du temps pour cela, oh oui. L'amertume de leur défaite, cuisante, écrasante, _humiliante_, et celle résultant de l'état auquel ils étaient réduits désormais… Elles avaient été tenaces, au début. Chacun avait voulu, à l'instar du mythique Héros du Temps, pouvoir revenir en arrière et tout changer.

Tout recommencer. Noter les détails infimes mais qui comptaient, comptaient trop pour être délaissés, rester inaperçus comme ils l'avaient été ; prendre en compte les paramètres et les contraintes qui auraient dû leur sauter aux yeux depuis bien longtemps et agir pour en tirer le meilleur parti ; modifier leur comportement, qui, ils le savaient maintenant, était trop négligent, si désobligeant et présomptueux qu'il avait permis à leur ennemi de prendre avec une honteuse facilité le contrôle de la situation.

Mais maintenant était trop tard. Les carnages qui avaient vu des villages entiers être massacrés en quelques heures étaient, au même titre que la ruine de toute la partie centrale du royaume pour ne citer qu'elle, de leur entière responsabilité.

Le trépas de leur ami, rival pour certains, en faisait partie. Son sacrifice, qui avait permis à la prêtresse d'Hylia d'éveiller enfin le pouvoir nécessaire à leur victoire, leur sauvegarde, avait ouvert encore un peu plus la plaie béante dans leur cœur, gracieuseté du Fléau que de leur permettre de voir sa mort comme lui y avait pris part. Et s'ils avaient entendu leur souveraine donner les ordres nécessaires pour amener le corps au Sanctuaire de la Renaissance – comme ils avaient béni cette technologie qui était à l'origine de leur perte à ce moment précis ! – dans l'état émotionnel dans lequel ils se trouvaient, seules restaient en eux la perte et le vide de toutes ces morts, de toutes ces défaites accumulées les unes après les autres. La Bête, tant bien que mal endiguée dans les murs de la citadelle qui l'avait vue resurgir après dix millénaires, n'avait pas gagné la guerre, non – pas _encore_, ajouteraient sans nul doute ses partisans et les plus négatifs des leurs – mais cela s'en approchait tant que beaucoup avaient abandonné tout espoir de revoir un jour la paix et la lumière sur le royaume, eux les premiers.

Avec le temps, les émotions et les sensations s'étaient érodés, les laissant vides, rien de plus que des reliquats de ce qu'ils avaient été, un peu comme les Ombres qui les avaient privés de leur vie. Les souvenirs, eux, étaient restés, vifs et frais, surtout les derniers, les plus douloureux. Ils avaient étudié tous ces moments où ils n'avaient pas encore eu le poids de la mort sur leurs épaules, car c'était en vérité la seule chose à laquelle ils pouvaient s'adonner dans la solitude forcée de leur condition.

Et puis, au bout de quelque temps – mais tous les levés et couchés de soleil s'étaient mis à se ressembler trop pour pouvoir être distingués et comptés – ils s'étaient aperçu qu'en dehors de la princesse, du Fléau et de ses Ombres, il y avait autre chose, quelqu'un d'autre qui se faisait petit à petit une place à travers le lien divin qu'ils partageaient tous, volontairement ou non.

Ils l'avaient tous senti, jour après jour, mois après mois, année après année. Goutte à goutte, la force et la présence du dernier des leurs, le Héros de la Légende, avaient augmenté pour s'approcher de ce qu'elles étaient avant qu'il ne tombe. Ils l'avaient senti, dormant, reconstituant ce qui lui avait été enlevé, vie comme vigueur, jusqu'à ce que sa présence _s'éveille_.

Ils en avaient douté sur le coup, leur cœur se froissant d'angoisse et d'espérance qu'ils savaient probablement vaine. Il était mort, probablement réduit comme eux l'étaient, simple spectre immatériel et invisible aux yeux des mortels, errant s'il avait été chanceux sur la terre qu'il avait protégée jusqu'à sa fin.

Et pourtant, quelques jours après – mais qu'était une journée face au siècle qu'ils avaient traversé ? – la Bête avait secoué la terre et agité ses liens, au point qu'ils puissent le ressentir en eux. Les Créatures, leurs Créatures, s'étaient au même moment mises en mouvement contre leur volonté. Peu importe ce qu'ils avaient tenté, à l'état de simples présences, à peine d'esprits, les armes qui auraient dû se mouvoir à leur gré étaient restées sourdes à leurs demandes. Les Ombres du Fléau, elles, s'étaient comme leur maître réveillées. Impuissants, comme ils l'étaient depuis tant d'années, ils n'avaient pu qu'observer leurs peuples respectifs être menacés par ce qui aurait dû être ses alliés.

Mais tout comme la princesse, seule comme eux dans son château délabré, ils savaient ce que cette activité signifiait. Dans les ténèbres et le désespoir qui avait occupé leur cœur perçait une lueur qui gonflait d'espoir leurs âmes délaissées.

Link, ils le savaient, viendrait les libérer.

Peu importe le temps, peu importe la difficulté, peu importe les souvenirs oubliés, le cinquième Prodige serait là pour ses camarades tombés.


End file.
